SCAW: Superstars of CAW
SCAW: Superstars of CAW is an online YouTube CAW Fed created and run by Lonestarr022. It made it's debut on June 29, 2007. How SCAW Got Its Start SCAW was created by Lonestarr022 in 2007. The created had been influenced by already existing CAW Leagues, such as NoDQ CAW, SMF, ACWL, and others, and was inspired to create his own league. Using The Playstation 2 Game WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2006, Lonestarr022 gathered a collection of CAWs and formed a 32 Man Tournament that would be know as The SCAW Tournament. The first match took place on June 29, 2007 with Guile defeating Ryu Hayabusa. The Tournament ended at SCAW's first Mega Event, Blood, Sweat & Tears, with Spider-Man defeating M. Bison in the Final match to become the first SCAW Champion. SCAW is currently one of the top recognized active CAW leagues on youtube today. The Superstars of SCAW Male Superstars Female Superstars SCAW Alumni Current Champions *SCAW Championship : Robin *SCAW Internet Championship : He-Man *SCAW Zero-One Championship : Mr. Clean *SCAW Tag Team Championship : Jack Sparrow & The Joker Triple Crown Champions For an SCAW Superstar to become a Triple Crown Champion they need to have had an SCAW Championship reign, an SCAW Internet Championship reign and a SCAW Tag Team Championship reign. SCAW Zero-One Championship reigns don't count because Triple crown championship involves a world championship (SCAW Title), Second-Tier Championship (Internet title) and tag team championship. *The Joker, Optimus Prime, and Harry Potter need an SCAW Championship reign. *Guile, Robin and Superman need an SCAW Internet Championship reign. *Homer Simpson, Ichigo Kurosaki, Santa Claus and Iron-Man need an SCAW Tag Team Championship reign. When a championship and date is underlined and is in bold, it shows the title they won and the they date they won it to become a Triple Crown Champion. List of Triple Crown Champions: Batman: ' *SCAW Championship: 7/2/08 *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 with Joker *'Internet Championship: 25/11/09 Green Lantern: *'SCAW Championship: 29/6/10' *Tag Team Championship: 19/11/08 with Robin *Internet Championship: 9/5/10 Grand Slam Champions For an SCAW Superstar to become a Grand Slam champion they need to have a reign as SCAW, Internet, Tag team and Zero-one champions. Grand Slam Championships involve a world title (SCAW), a Second-Tier title (Internet), a Third-Tier title (Zero-one) and a tag team title. *The Joker need an SCAW Championship reign. *Robin needs an SCAW Internet Championship reign. When a championship and date is in bold and underlined it shows the title that the superstar won and the date he won it to become a Grand Slam Champion. List of Grand Slam Champions: Batman: *SCAW Championship: 7/2/08 *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 with Joker *'Internet Championship: 25/11/09 ' *Zero-one Championship: 10/10/07 Green Lantern: *'SCAW Championship: 29/6/10' *Tag Team Championship: 19/11/08 with Robin *Internet Championship: 9/5/10 *Zero-One Championship: 13/3/08 Where to find SCAW: Superstars of CAW SCAW is currently shown on YouTube. Various shows and episodes have also appeared on blip.tv and on Dailymotion. In January 2009, Lonestarr022 refused to post his show on YouTube in protest to The YouTube/WMG dispute which muted several videos when superstars used WMG music as an entrance theme. This boycott ended in late February when he returned to posting the show. In June 2009, Lonestarr022 closed & re-opened his youtube account and refused to post his show for several months in protest to issues with YouTube's policies. He returned to posting his show right before Blood, Sweat & Tears III, and has posted his show on the site with little issues from YouTube since. Superstar Clash SCAW Superstar Clash is a often weekly show, with new episodes taking place almost every week. The first show debuted August 16, 2007. Usually 3 or 4 shows take place between Mega Events. The show began initially debuting on Thursdays, but now often will appear on any day of the week. External Links * http://lonestarr022.webs.com SCAW"s Official Website * http://www.youtube.com/lonestarr022 SCAW Owner's YouTube Page * http://www.dailymotion.com/lonestarr022 SCAW's Dailymotion Page * http://lonestarr022.blip.tv/posts?view=archive&nsfw=dc SCAW's Blip page *http://s3.zetaboards.com/SCAWForumZone/index SCAW forums CPV's and main events :SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears :SCAW To Hell And Back :SCAW Internal Conflict :SCAW Dark December :SCAW Reckless Randomness :SCAW Day Of Destiny :SCAW Spring Showdown :SCAW No Guts No Glory :SCAW Ascendance :SCAW The Great American Smash non CPV specials :SCAW's Give Thanks Special :SCAW's e-Extravaganza :SCAW Anniversary Show Category:CAW Leagues